Sandman vs Venom
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: Here is what I think should happen if Sandman and Venom ever got into a fight. Pleaser READ and REVIEW.


Here it is! A duel between Sandman and Venom! What inspired me? All those forums where Venom fans argue with other people about how the Sandman's stupid. Any comments about the following story are welcome.

Sandman vs. Venom

By Rayzilla

"Crap," Groaned Spider-Man.

The web-slinger was webbed up to a wall, facing a large crowd on the streets. Another webbed-up superhero was the human Torch, who was still unconscious. Climbing down the wall towards him was Venom, returning from a little patrol.

"Time to eat your brains, Spider-Man."

"Double crap."

As Venom opened his large mouth, memories flooded through Spidey's head. He remembered how it started.

**Earlier that Day**

"Parker, get your lazy behind over here!" screamed J. Jonah Jameson. "I want pictures of these super-powered creeps! You know, Venom and Sandman!"

"I'll get right on it, Triple-J."

"Not Triple-J! Mr. Jameson! Now move on, and get some good shots, not those lousy ones you're always taking!"

Peter Parker's face reddened as he went out with his trusty camera. Lousy, eh? That J. Jonah Jameson was always trying to bring him down and pay less for his photos. Someday he's show him. Peter soon forgot about his flat-haired boss and went into an alley, changing into Spider-Man. It was web-spinning time.

Spidey swung across the rooftops, searching for venom and the Sandman. Both were pretty hard to find. The Sandman could just hide on a beach or slip into a sewer. But at least he could use his spider-sense on him. Venom didn't activate it, giving him hundreds of opportunities to take his opponent by surprise. Yep, Sandman and Venom were among the top ten dangerous on Spidey's enemy list.

While surveying a street, Peter saw some fire in the corner of his eye. He turned to see two distant figures fighting, one black and one flaming. The Human Torch and Venom. Spidey swung to the battle spot, firing his webbing at the black-costumed figure. Saliva dripped out of Venom's mouth as impact webbing hit him in the chest. Tumbling backwards, the symbiotic menace screamed at Spidey.

"Thanks, pal," thanked the Human Torch, a.k.a. Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four.

"No problem, flame-head. I'm always he- WATCH OUT!"

A black, webbed-up fist whammed the Torch in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Leave him alone, you fat, disgusting slime-ball!"

"Fat? I'm not fat yet! But I will be when I'm done eating you!"

The two started battling, trading blows and shooting out webbing at each other. Eventually Spidey was kicked against wall, webbing securing him there. The human Torch was also pinned to the wall and Spidey remembered no more.

**Back to the Present**

Venom's jaws closed around Spidey's head. This guy was too insane for his own good. Spidey prayed to God for help. What would become of Mary Jane and Aunt May? Help did come, but not in a pleasant form.

WHOCK!

Venom fell onto the pavement below, though he was not seriously injured. "Spider-Man's mine, Venom!"

"Sandman, you dare interrupt my sweet moment of revenge?"

"No, I'm getting you out of the way of _my_ sweet moment of revenge."

"Bah, I'll easily destroy you!" Venom fired some webbing onto Sandman's head. The shape-shifting thug was starting to suffocate. Spider-man struggled to get out of the webbing holding him, paying little attention to the fight in front of him. The people screamed and fled, rushing away from the vicious villains.

Sandman broke free of Venom's web weapon and formed his left hand into a slamming weapon, hitting his newfound foe. Venom growled as he was knocked thirty yards down the street. Before he could fall on the heard cement and suffer further damage, he fired some webbing at a street-light, catching and swinging himself onto it, then flipping onto the road and landing on his feet.

The Sandman widened, turning the street into a river of sand and causing his enemy to trip. Venom grinned as the sandman reformed into a more human shape. He web-swung into him, causing his body to shatter. The sandy man gathered his molecules, only to get his head shattered by a powerful fist. Venom went for another powerful punch, and yelled out in pain when the super-thug hardened his body.

Holding his hand, Venom ran a few feet and ducked a large sand-blast, shooting web-balls at his opponent. Sandman's now softened sand-body was filled with holes as the web-balls whiffed through him. He formed a sledgehammer with his right hand and flung it towards Venom, the agile Symbiotic villain flipping out of harm's way.

"Come back here, you droolin' freak!"

"You're the freak, you shape-shifting hyena!"

"Why, you slimy scum, no one gets away with callin' me a hyena! Prepare to get squashed!"

Venom rolled out of the way of another sledgehammer attack. "Ha! I'm a lot smarter than you, dimwit!"

"Are ya callin' me dumb?"

Venom crashed through a store window, with Sandman following him. "I'll prove you're dumb," he said, turning on two fans. The Sandman charged him in soft form and was shocked to find his molecules getting blown away. "Not the fan trick!"

"I told you that you were dumb . . . hyena."

"ARGH! Get back here, you pest!"

When Sandman finally reformed he managed to hit Venom with a sand-blast, sending him rolling down the street.

**Spider-Man**

Finally the web-crawler was free. He got his camera and rushed to the sounds of battle. When he got in a hidden position, he started snapping pictures. He wouldn't interfere yet.

The Sandman was holding Venom in an enlarged hand, cursing the dark version of Spider-Man. He should have acted instead of talking. Venom fired two web-lines at Sandman's feet and pulled. The criminal fell over onto his back, the jolt loosening his grip on his foe. Venom jumped onto another part of the street, going into a spider-like stance and awaiting Sandman's next move.

Sandman's body and legs turned into heavy soft sand while his fists and head hardened. He charged forward, looking as if he was going to ram Venom. The monstrous human leaped over the head and shoulders of his opponent, but was not prepared for a large hump that appeared on Sandman's back. The black-and-white man hit the hump, falling onto the street.

The two mutated combatants faced each other, fists ready. They the lunged for each other, prepared to strike each other. Venom got past Sandman's fists and delivered a double-kick, causing his enemy's face to bleed. Cops came but didn't interfere. They knew that they were no match for two raging metahumans. Spider-Man decided to interfere and swung into the fray. As soon as he got there he was slammed back by a sandy fist.

_Oh no_ he thought just before he once again was senseless, striking a brick wall.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Sandman's face was still bleeding, but he kept on fighting. He had been chasing Venom through alleys and buildings. Venom also tried to surprise him, and the two kept meeting and trading a few blows before one disappeared. Now they were back on the street.

"You know what, Venom? I'm getting sick of fighting you. I used to not even care about what you did, as long as you didn't beat Spidey for me. But now I hate you a lot. Now I'm going to finish this duel."

"It'll finish all right, just me the victor."

Venom leaped at Sandman, who surprisingly acted quickly, morphing his left hand into a moon-shaped weapon. He fired it off his arm, while weeping some blood from his eyes.

WHANG!

The sand-weapon hit Venom in mid-air, sending the Symbiotic man whamming into the corner of a building.

Sandman stepped towards his enemy, reshaping his left hand and grabbing the black-and-white criminal by the neck. "I could kill you now." He squeezed the badly beaten Venom's throat. "But I'll let you live."

After dropping his foe, Sandman left, leaving Venom for the police.

**The Daily Bugle**

"Well, Parker? Do you have any photos?"

"Yes, here they are."

"Hot dog! These are spectacular! I'll give you two-hundred bucks for it!"

"Five-hundred, or else I'll take them to someone else."

"All right! All right! $500! You're trying to take advantage of a warm-hearted man!"

Peter smiled and walked off, clutching a bruise on his body. There had been a big battle and he had missed out on most of it, but he sure got a lot of cash.

The End


End file.
